onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Gekko Moriah
320.000.000 (antigamente) |tipo = Paramecia |nomeanm = Kage Kage no Mi |nomeanm_p = Fruta da Sombra |CorFundo = 1,1,1 |CorFonte = 1000,1000,1000 |Status = Vivo}} Gekko Moriah era um dos Shichibukai que residia no maior navio do mundo, Thriller Bark. Na sua primeira aparição, sua antiga recompensa era de 320,000,000. Ele é o principal antagonista do Arco Thriller Bark. Foi quem roubou a sombra de Brook e de vários outros seres com o uso da Kage Kage no Mi. Tomou parte na Guerra de Marineford ao lado da Marinha, como boa parte dos Shichibukai. Após o fim da guerra, ele perdeu seu título e deveria ter sido eliminado por Donquixote Doflamingo. Porém, conseguiu escapar antes de ser morto. Aparência Moriah é uma pessoa anormalmente grande com características parecidas como um diabo. Estando em 6,92 m de altura, ele era o mais alto entre os Shichibukai. Com base em seu nome, aparência geral e da gola de sua camisa que carrega uma semelhança com pescoço parecido com de um lagarto, seu tema animal é o de uma lagartixa. Sua concepção geral se assemelha a um gigante de alho-poró. Ele tem dois chifres salientes dos lados da testa e pontos escorrendo verticalmente da parte superior do rosto e do pescoço para baixo, o que é bastante longo e grosso em relação ao seu corpo. Seus ouvidos e dentes são ambos pontudos O cabelo de Moriah é vermelho (roxo no anime) e sua pele é um azul pálida mais do que do que seus lábios, braçadeiras e as bordas de suas luvas são também da mesma cor. Seu casaco e as luvas são negros, enquanto as calças são de cor laranja brilhante com formas janela pálido impressas sobre eles. Ele veste uma camisa arrastão. Ele também usa uma gravata, colar e um ornamento crucifixo da cor azul com apêndices em forma de garras brotando de três dos pontos cruzados'. Durante a reunião dos Shichibukai no Quartel General da Marinha, Moriah adicionou uma capa-atada sobre a pele para seu traje. No Volume 63, Oda desenhou o Shichibukai na época em que eram crianças. Moriah é mostrado ser alegre puxando a perna de uma boneca fantasma infeliz. Seus chifres e cabelos eram mais curtos e ele estava perdendo os pontos cruz a meio do seu rosto. Ele usava uma camisa branca folgada de mangas compridas com suspensórios e calças escuras acima do joelho. Ele também usava suas longas luvas pretas habituais com botas de cowboy com dentes retos e um punhal incrustado de pedras preciosas em seu cinto. Ele também era muito mais magro, tinha um queixo e pernas mais longas. Galeria Série Principal Jogos Personalidade Ele mantém uma postura relaxada e tranquila em todos os momentos, aparentemente aparecendo a acreditar que ele não pode perder. Ele também acredita que um verdadeiro pirata não deve temer nada, nem mesmo a morte. Moriah quase sempre é visto sorrindo loucamente e só parece mudar expressão quando algo ruim acontece com ele. Assim como outros personagens de One Piece, ele tem uma risada distinta (Kishishishi) que muitas vezes ele cacareja. Em geral, ele prefere evitar a luta completamente, ou pelo menos lutar contra seu inimigo diretamente, seja fazendo sua luta sombra ou encomendar um de seus zumbis para fazê-lo. Sua tendência de delegar tarefas a seus subordinados também é uma fraqueza em si. Jinbe notou que Moriah tinha crescido fraco devido a sua falta de treinamento. Ao mesmo tempo ele aparentemente queria ser o novo Rei dos Piratas e acreditava que se ele tivesse subalternos fortes, o objetivo era possível de se alcançar. Embora ele uma vez alegou que ele iria contar com suas próprias forças para alcançar seus objetivos, ele é incrivelmente preguiçoso; Seu lema é "confiar em outras pessoas para o próprio objetivo" (他力本願, tarikihongan) e sua frase favorita é "Você faz isso !!" (お前がやれ, Omae ga yare). Isto também se expande para estilo de luta , como ele prefere ficar para trás e deixar sua própria batalha para sua sombra Doppelman com os poderes da Kage Kage no Mi. Ele também parece ter um grande conhecimento sobre o Novo Mundo e ele sabe muito bem como esta área é aterrorizante. No Arco Thriller Bark, disse ele a Luffy que, com a sua força atual, ele perderia sua tripulação. Sua previsão se concretizou antes o Chapéu de Palha conseguir chegar ao Novo Mundo, no Arquipélago Sabaody. Moriah tem muita experiência, tendo lutado contra muitos adversários no passado, incluindo um dos Yonko. Ele é um bom estrategista de batalha, sendo capaz de enganar até mesmo Nico Robin. No entanto, o seu excesso de confiança e preguiça fez com que ele subestime seus adversários e isso lhe causou sua derrota final nas mãos do Chapéu de Palha. Gekko Moriah, no passado, era conhecido por compartilhar uma personalidade muito semelhante a de Monkey D. Luffy, e as mesmas aspirações de se tornar o "Rei dos piratas". Também como ele, ele tinha muitos bons amigos no passado, considerando-os companheiros valiosos e considerava-se confiante demais Ele também amava seus colegas de tripulação, o que era um ponto de tragédia quando seu último encontro com o Yonkou conhecido como Kaido terminou com Moriah sendo o único sobrevivente de sua tripulação. Chocado e traumatizado pelo evento horrível, Moriah imediatamente afastou-se do "Novo Mundo" (ainda ter de voltar uma vez), e decidiu que a única maneira que ele não teria que enfrentar essa dor nunca mais, seria fazer seus camaradas não sofrer: para transformá-los em zumbis estúpidos, que servem os desejos de Moriah. A perda de sua tripulação para Kaido mudou sua visão sobre a vida substancialmente, fazendo-o acreditar que os subordinados estão em melhor situação como zumbis, como, devido ao seu estado do vivo, eles não podem ser prejudicados por qualquer dano físico. Eles só podem ser "purificados" à beira-mar ou elementos do mar. Mesmo se eles foram purificados, ele poderia facilmente encontrar outras sombras para reanimá-los. Relacionamentos Tripulações Antiga Equipe Moriah parece importar profundamente com sua antiga equipe, que eram famosos em todo o mundo. Após perdê-los todos no Novo Mundo por causa do Yonkou, Kaido , Moriah se tornou amargo e seus ideais sobre uma tripulação mudaram drasticamente, desejando uma tripulação de zumbis que nunca iria resultar em mais uma perda insubstituível. Apesar de suas percepções distorcidas, ele ainda parece lamentar sua perda e até reage muito fortemente quando lembra sobre eles. Thriller Bark A tripulação Thriller Bark foi muito leal e muito respeitosa com Moriah, e sempre pareciam se importar com o seu bem-estar. No entanto, sua lealdade para com Moriah parecia ser devido a uma miríade de razões. Para os zumbis, sua servidão foi impulsionada principalmente pela espera de Moriah em seu próprio ser, concedida a ele por seus poderes da Kage Kage no Mi. Como para os seres humanos em sua equipe, eles continuaram a servir a ele devido aos negócios que Moriah pareciam ter feito com eles no passado. Isso, ou seus objetivos pareciam ser uma coincidência no tempo (ou seja, o desejo de Perona a conceder servos de seu próprio país, a ânsia de Dr. Hogback para dar vida a cadáveres, e a noiva de Absalom). Entre os Mysterious Four, Absalom foi facilmente o companheiro de tripulação mais obediente sob o comando de Moriah. Ele procurou ativamente os interesses de Moriah, como a captura de pessoas fortes para Moriah extrair suas sombras, para despertar os Zumbis Gerais para combater os chapéus de palha. Quando o então Shichibukai Gekko Moriah foi até Hogback solicitar sua ajuda na criação de um exército de mortos-vivos para conquistar o Novo Mundo, Hogback concordou com a condição de que ele teria seu amor, Victoria Cindry, ressuscitado. Desde então, Hogback viu Moriah como seu mestre, e ajudou a criar o referido exército e melhorar a força física do subordinado de Moriah, Absalom. Hogback certamente parecia gostar de sua posição como o cientista de um pirata e cometer experimentos Blasfemies sobre ser conhecido um mundialmente famoso cirurgião e salvar a vida das pessoas. Hogback e Absalom mostraram sua lealdade por escapar de Thriller Bark com um Moriah inconsciente depois de ter sido derrotado, embora Perona ter sido um pouco questionável, não só tentando fugir quando sente a sua vida está em perigo, mas levando toda a comida e tesouro com ela. No entanto, depois de receber a notícia da suposta morte de Moriah, ela parecia estar perturbada, e lamentou a sua morte. Hildon parecia ser leal a Gekko Moriah, e entrou em contato com ele quando Ryuma foi derrotado, e quando os chapéus de palha foram contra-atacar os habitantes. Buhichuck é leal a Moriah, como mostrado quando ele pregou uma peça nos Chapéus de Palha, levando-s a acreditar que a sala, estava cheia de Zumbis. Gyoro, Nin e Bao pareciam ser muito medo de Moriah, mas eles ainda são leais a ele, como lhe disseram quando os Mysterious chegaram. Originalmente,Remos foi muito desafiante contra a vontade de Moriah, possuindo um forte senso de individualidade. No entanto, como é o destino de todos os zumbis, Remos lentamente foi tornando-se obediente. Apesar disso, Remos ainda tinha sua própria maneira de fazer as coisas, preferindo lutar suas batalhas por si mesmo. Enquanto Remos permitiu Moriah para ajudá-lo na execução de suas técnicas de alongamento, ele era contra seu mestre interromper suas batalhas ou combatê-las para ele. Moriah por outro lado, se preocupava muito pouco sobre os zumbis de Thriller Bark (exceto talvez para os seus mais poderosos, como os Zombies Generais e Remos, por motivo de sua força se nada mais), como visto quando Absalom informou que Brook tinha retornado e que tinha começado a matar alguns zumbis, Moriah simplesmente deixou de lado e procurou outro objetivo, sem aparente preocupação. Embora ele viu sua tripulação humana em um padrão ligeiramente superior, ele não parece exibir muita consternação quando eles foram derrotados. Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma Interações de Moriah com Bartholomew Kuma têm sido curtas, mas mostram um entendimento. Ele descreve Kuma como por ser tão leal ao Governo Mundial e não ter a sua própria agenda. Kuma mostrou muita paciência para com Moriah, oferecendo assistência para ajudá-lo contra os Chapéus de palha, apesar de sua falta de respeito para com ele. Moriah o insultou gravemente em sua oferta e não mostrou nenhum escrúpulo sobre a atacá-lo, apesar de Kuma não ser afetado por suas táticas de intimidação. Moriah também sabe sobre as habilidades da Nikyu Nikyu no Mi de Kuma e seu hábito de perguntar a outras pessoas onde eles gostariam de ir para tirar férias, antes de enviar a pessoa voando para longe. Jinbe Ele também parecia ter tido um encontro hostil com Jinbe, uma vez que este conhecia a fraqueza dos soldados zumbis de Moriah. Os dois entraram em combate no Quartel General da Marinha, com Moriah alegando que ele vai roubar a sombra de Jinbe; no entanto, o Homem-Peixe o derrotou com um poderoso golpe contra ele antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo. Donquixote Doflamingo Moriah também foi bastante negativo com relação a Donquixote Doflamingo, quando Doflamingo danificou Oars Jr., apesar de Moriah querer o gigante intacto para usá-lo como seu zumbi. Depois da guerra, ele entrou em uma briga com Doflamingo, quando Doflamingo foi ordenado a matá-lo. Ele foi visto no chão sangrando enquanto Doflamingo estava rindo dele e diz que ele é fraco demais para ser um Shichibukai e seria melhor para ele parecer que ele tinha sido morto honrosamente na guerra. Quando Moriah perguntou se Sengoku foi quem ordenou sua morte, Doflamingo riu novamente zombou e dissendo que era alguém mais do que isso. Inimigos Antes de Luffy, Moriah já tinha feito inúmeros inimigos em sua busca para encontrar subordinados poderosos, vasculhando o mundo para obter cadáveres de combatentes poderosos e sombras para reanimar-los, tornando Moriah um inimigo de todas as vítimas cuja sombra ele extraiu. Ironicamente, Moriah parecia se importar um pouco mais com o bem-estar de suas vítimas do que seus zumbis, principalmente porque as sombras das vítimas que ele roubava eram usados para manter as "vidas" de seus zumbis e, como tal, se essas pessoas eram a morrer em seguida, seus zumbis também iriam partilhar a sua morte. No entanto, em sua busca para adquirir poderosos guerreiros para apoiá-lo em sua causa, Moriah iria matar ou roubar suas sombras, mas preservar seus corpos o suficiente para ser convertidos em outro guerreiro zumbi adequado. Lola jurou um rancor contra Moriah por roubar a sombra dela e as sombras de sua tripulação. Ela manteve-se em Thriller Bark lutando contra, e purificando zumbi e roubando sombras. Ela ainda reuniu coragem para ameaçar Moriah quando ele estava enfraquecido. Chapéus de Palha Os chapéus de palha, em seu caminho para o oceano em que divide a Red Line e ao Novo Mundo, conseguiram ficar preso nas profundezas traiçoeiras do Triângulo Florian, e vieram sobre esta vista macabra. Lá, Moriah estava ansioso para apresentar para seus "convidados" para tantas coisas horríveis e aterrorizantes quanto possível, antes de decidir roubar suas sombras com sua Kage Kage no Mi e melhorar ainda mais o seu exército de mortos-vivos. Eventualmente, com o uso da própria sombra de Monkey D. Luffy, Moriah conseguiu trazer o notório Oars de volta à vida, e decidir que o Chapéu de Palha eram um espinho no seu lado por muito tempo. Eventualmente, após uma batalha longa e dolorosa, Oars foi derrotado na batalha, e ele mesmo Moriah foi empurrado para seu limite, absorvendo a um exército de sombras 1.000 de zumbis para ativar sua forma de Asgard Shadow. Enquanto parecia tudo sombrio, os Chapéus de Palha continuaram calmos, e através de seus esforços combinados, Moriah foi finalmente derrotado em combate, espancado e ferido. Moriah é um inimigo de Monkey D. Luffy, que desempenhou um papel na destruição de seu exército de zumbis. Esse sentimento é mútuo, e eles também parecem ver uns aos outros como rivais, já que ambos têm como objetivo tornar o Rei dos Piratas. Moriah tinha também ganhado um interesse em roubar a sombra de Luffy (duas vezes) para capacitar Oars e posteriormente Orars Jr., ambos em Thriller Bark e Marineford respectivamente. Em Thriller Bark, disse a Luffy que, com a sua força atual, ele perderia sua tripulação. Pouco tempo depois, os chapéus de palha, de fato, sofreram uma derrota esmagadora e foram separados no Arquipélago Sabaody, começando assim um período de treinamento de dois anos para se preparar para o Novo Mundo. Moriah também foi o único Shichibukai para estar chocado com a revelação do Revolucionário Dragon ser pai de Luffy. Kaido No entanto, aparentemente o maior inimigo de Moriah é Kaido, que foi aparentemente responsável pela morte da sua antiga equipe. Moriah passou dez anos criando seu exército de zumbis para conseguir sua vingança contra Kaido. Governo Mundial Moriah não pareceu se importar se de qual seria a vitória na Guerra de Marineford, mas apenas pensava que a morte de Barba Branca seria um prazer. Também a sua captura de civis e Marinheiros era problemático. A derrota de Moriah foi recebida com horror pelo Governo Mundial quando eles tinham acabado de substituir Crocodile. Temendo o que aconteceria se um outro Shichibukai fosse derrotado, o Governo Mundial tentou encobrir sua derrota por matar todos os sobreviventes de Thriller Bark antes de a notícia ser espalhada. Mesmo que Kuma (o enviado para lidar com o problema) tenha optado por ignorar a ordem do Gorosei, Moriah foi capaz de manter o seu estatuto durante um tempo, depois de atender a chamada para guerra contra os Piratas do Barba Branca. No entanto, após a guerra, o governo finalmente considerou Moriah fraco demais e que deveria ser demitido e que portanto não deveria continuar como um Shichibukai, e decidiu anular seu pacto e eliminá-lo, sob o pretexto de Moriah ter sido morto na guerra apenas para preservar a reputação da força dos Shichibukai. Moriah parece não ver os Marinheiros como diferentes para as pessoas de quem ele extrai sombras. Ele não teve receio de tomar à força as sombras dos marinheiros nas proximidades para capacitar-se contra Jinbe. Quando Doflamingo informa que ele recebeu ordens para elimitar Moriah, a reação de Moriah é implícita que era Sengoku quem tinha ordenado. Habilidades e Competências Gekko Moriah é mostrado para ser inteligente e estratégico, demonstrando planejamento interessado em várias ocasiões. Muitas vezes ele planeja ir em frente com seus zumbis, colocando algumas sombras em determinados soldados, e alterando os corpos para atender qualquer que seja a sua finalidade sob as circunstâncias. Ele, aparentemente, sabe dos mecanismos por trás capacidade de Kuma para transportar as pessoas para outro lugar instantaneamente; algo que a maioria das pessoas nem sequer sabem, em geral, é negado o provimento ao desaparecimento súbito no ar que Kuma faz para suas vítimas como uma aniquilação instantânea. Moriah é um ex-Shichibukai, bem como um dos piratas mais experientes em toda a Grand Line. No seu auge, ele foi referido como sendo um "rival" para Kaido, um dos Yonko (embora, eventualmente, ele perdeu toda a sua tripulação para o mesmo). Em Marineford, ele era forte o suficiente para derrotar uma grande quantidade de piratas do Novo Mundo com o mínimo de esforço, enquanto continuava sem ferimentos, até que sofreu uma derrota para Jinbe (um colega Shichibukai). Ele também conseguiu derrubar Oars Jr. em um único golpe, embora outros já tinham ferido o poderoso gigante antes disso. Infelizmente, sua tendência a depender fortemente de subordinados (ou a sua própria sombra) para lutar por ele no campo de batalha pode ter contribuído para sua proeza ser diminuída em um único combate; muitas vezes, Moriah fugiria de um adversário, se ele considera na batalha como "inútil", como visto quando ele descartou o desafio de Luffy durante o Arco Thriller Bark, uma vez que ele já tinha extraído a sombra do mesmo. Jinbe alegou que a dependência da Moriah em absorver sombra de outras pessoas realmente não o faz mais forte. Até o momento em que a Batalha de Marineford terminou, Doflamingo afirmou que o governo tem considerado Moriah fraco demais para continuar a ostentar o título de Shichibukai, e é melhor que ele fosse eliminado, embora deva ser notado que Mihawk recorda que Moriah foi perfeitamente bem no final da guerra, e ainda tenha sido necessário Doflamingo e um grupo de Pacifistas para encurralá-lo, e ele ainda conseguiu escapar. Habilidades Físicas Fisicamente, ele era capaz de levantar-se imediatamente após receber ataques de Luffy na forma Nightmare que conseguiram, inclusive derrubar Oars. Ele também não tomou qualquer dano, quando o thunder-attack de Nami atingiu Remos. Moriah também parece ter uma vontade forte, quando ele não estava abalado pelo Haoshoku Haki de Luffy. Ele também conseguiu sustentar 1.000 sombras dentro de seu corpo, embora tenha de exigir muito. Nesta forma, Moriah é várias vezes mais forte devido a as forças combinadas das sombras dentro dele. Ele é tão forte que ele foi capaz de dividir Thriller Bark ao meio em uma batida. No entanto, enquanto ele é incrivelmente forte nesta forma, a tensão de controlar mil sombras brevemente teve seus efeitos sobre Moriah. Além disso, mesmo quando ele foi esmagado sob a torre principal de Thriller Bark, apenas uma pequena lesão na cabeça permaneceu após sua recuperação, como evidenciado por sua aparição em Marineford. Akuma no Mi Moriah comeu a Kage Kage no Mi, uma Akuma no Mi do tipo Paramecia que lhe permite manifestar e controlar sombras como seres físicos. É esta fruta que lhe permitiu construir o seu exército de zumbis, ao privar seres vivos de suas sombras e implantá-las em cadáveres. Em geral, ele prefere evitar a luta completamente, ou pelo menos lutar contra seu inimigo indiretamente, tendo sua luta sendo realizada por sua própria sombra ou encomendar um de seus zumbis para dar conta do recado. Sua própria sombra pode lutar por ele, enquanto ele não faz nada, mas logo. A sombra é mais sólida, e pode facilmente mudar sua forma em coisas minúsculas e morcegos. A sombra não pode ser destruída e continuará a se regenerar. Moriá é capaz de mudar a localização do local com a sua sombra, que também pode ser usada para evitar ataques. Mesmo que ele não tenha zumbis para fazer sua luta para ele ou sombras para aumentar sua própria força, ele é um lutador bastante amplo com apenas sua própria sombra, como visto quando ele a usa para empalar Oars Jr. no peito. Moriah é capaz de roubar a sombra de uma pessoa com a Kage Kage no Mi. A perda de sombra dessa pessoa faz com que ela seja vaporizada se entra em contato com a luz solar direta (Brook, por exemplo, pôde sobreviver através da espessa névoa que bloqueia o sol). Moriah também é capaz de criar vários zumbis através da implantação de uma sombra roubada colocando-a em um corpo sem vida. As pessoas que têm a sua sombra roubadas ficam em coma por dois dias. Uma pessoa sem sombra não tem reflexo, e portanto não aparece em espelhos. Se morrerem, o zumbi com a sua sombra perderá a sombra. Moriah pode colocar sombra de alguém dentro de alguém corpo vivo, aumentando a força física e possivelmente ganhar uma técnica de luta (por exemplo, usando a sombra de um espadachim). Normalmente, ele pode pegar um monte de sombras para inserir em seu próprio corpo. No final do Arco Thriller Bark ele usou o ataque desesperado "Shadow Asgard", que consiste em tomar todas as sombras de todos os zumbis em Thriller Bark (cerca de 1.000 sombras) e absorvê-las. Esta forma aumenta a sua massa para o tamanho de um gigante, bem como dar-lhe um impulso monstruoso na força física suficiente para cortar o navio Thriller Bark ao meio com um soco. Enquanto Luffy mal podia suportar 100 sombras (que era conhecido como "Nightmare Luffy"), Moriah foi capaz de manter 1.000 sombras em seu próprio corpo com o controle superior que a Kage Kage no Mi concedeu-lhe, embora este ainda estava sobre seu limite quando Gear Second e Gear Third de Luffy respestivamente, levaram-o a ir soltando uma por uma as sombras absorvidas, e Zoro observou-o como apenas movimento de desespero do que um trunfo. Armas Moriah empunha um par de tesouras gigantes, que ele usa em conjuntura com sua Kage Kage no Mi, para cortar as sombras das pessoas. Ele carrega-as com ele o tempo todo, para que ele possa roubar sombras, mesmo durante a batalha, como mostrado quando ele tomou a sombra de Robin. As tesouras também são mostradas para ser capaz de separarem-se na articulação, tornando-se duas espadas invertidas para Moriah. Com sombras de espadachins implantados em si mesmo, Moriah pode se tornar um espadachim com espadas duplas. História Passado Primeiros Anos Moriah estava presente na execução de Gol D. Roger e testemunhou seu famoso discurso. Isso provavelmente contribuiu para o velho sonho de Moriah de se tornar o novo Rei dos Piratas. Após a execução ele, como muitos outros, ele levantou a sua bandeira e começou a fazer um nome para si mesmo no Novo Mundo. A Vida como Pirata Moriah se tornou um pirata cujos poderes poderiam rivalizar com os de Kaido, um dos Yonko, e também se tornou um Shichibukai. Enquanto no Novo Mundo, toda a tripulação foi aparentemente morta. Suas mortes afetaram toda a sua perspectiva sobre subordinados. Após a derrota de sua equipe, Moriah começou a tentar ganhar poder suficiente para derrotar Kaido. Dez anos antes da história atual, Moriah, juntamente com Absalom e Perona, procurou um homem chamado Hogback. Após a reunião com o médico, Moriah ofereceu-lhe uma maneira de trazer o seu amor falecido, Victoria Cindry, de volta à vida. Através do uso de seus poderes Akuma, Moriah implantou uma sombra roubada no cadáver dela e ganhou a fidelidade do médico em troca. Juntamente com o médico e dois associados de Moriah, eles montaram o navio "Thriller Bark" e viajaram para o Triângulo Florian. Lá eles começaram a emboscar qualquer um que entrasse, olhando para aqueles com sombras fortes, como piratas com altas recompensas. Moriah, em seguida, começou a fazer zumbis com sombras das vitimas que ele conseguia roubar e as criações Zumbis fornecidas por Hogback. Cinco anos atrás, um esqueleto chamado Brook foi a Thriller Bark, na esperança de fixar o leme para seu navio. Ele foi capturado e Moriah implantou sua sombra para o cadáver de Ryuma. O esqueleto, em seguida, retornou a Thriller Bark e purificou vários dos zumbis de de Moriah, na tentativa de recuperar sua sombra. Embora o esqueleto foi derrotado por Ryuma, Moriah foi forçado a reconstruir seu exército da bagunça que ele deixou para trás. Arco Thriller Bark Pesadelo em Thriller Bark Após quatro dias de sono e alguns pesadelos, Moriah é acordado por seus servos e é notificado do ataque noturno para ser iniciado nos Chapéus de Palha, que ele então começa a se preparar thumb|270px|Moriah corta a sombra de Luffy. Quando o ataque começa, Moriah rouba com sucesso as sombras Sanji e Zoro quando eles são trazidos diante dele, implantando-os em zumbis, Inuppe e Jigoro respectivamente. Mais tarde, Luffy foi trazido para Moriah. Moriah então revela seu desejo de ser Rei dos Piratas. Luffy, que é amarrado em uma gaiola grita com raiva que ele é aquele quem vai se tornar rei dos piratas. Moriah e seu inverso chefe oficial diz os seus verdadeiros objetivos quando os três soldados que guardavam ele gritou quando ele comeu a gaiola de aço e logo depois escapa. Perona solta alguns fantasmas que lhe subjugam com o ataque negativo. Com isso Gekko Moriah começa a remover a sombra de Luffy enquanto Nami, Usopp e Chopper assistem escondidos. Com a sua sombra removida, Luffy perde a consciência. Moriah decidiu colocar sua alma no Zumbi Nº 900 um zumbi gigante, chamado Oars. Enquanto a "sombra" de Luffy está confusa e lutando, Hogback menciona que ele tem trabalhado no "Número 900" durante alguns anos e que será o zumbi mais forte uma vez criado. Absalom e Perona declararam seus sonhos e Moriah menciona que com a sombra de Luffy, Kaido, um dos Yonkou, no Novo Mundo ele não poderia ter derrotado nele. Em seguida, ele chama por seus subordinados até o congelador enquanto Absalom ordena alguns Ratos-aranha de colocar o corpo de Luffy no navio. Antes de começar, eles dão-lhe um relatório dizendo que o capitão Tararan foi espancado e sua sombra foi extraída, causando Hogback a entrar em pânico. Hogback explica que Brook tinha sido visto causando problemas, purificando todos os zumbis. Nem Absalom nem Perona sabem com o que ele realmente se parece Absalom e afirma que ele não terá problemas para passar através da vigilância. Moriah, no entanto, não parece ser incomodado e diz-lhes para fazer algo sobre ele, dirigindo-se para o freezer. Os ratos-aranha em seguida, procedem para colocar Luffy volta para o navio enquanto Usopp, Nami e Chopper ficar dentro de Kumashi e pretendem tirar a sombra de Luffy volta quando tiverem a chance. No túnel do freezer, todos os líderes de Thriller Bark está animado sobre seus planos para o futuro. Eles entram na câmara, onde esta enorme gigante, vinte vezes o tamanho de Moriah, descansa. Moriah declara que uma vez foi o grande conquistador conhecido como remos. A sombra de Moriah implantes Luffy dentro do cadáver de Remos, tornando o zumbi enorme vir à vida. O zumbi mostra imediatamente a sua semelhança com Luffy, gritando para o alimento no momento do despertar! Remos chama para Sanji para fazê-lo um pouco de comida, mas, em seguida, é confundido por sua própria sentença, sem se lembrar que Sanji foi, personalidade e memórias da sombra já começa a ser gasto. Moriah tem seus zumbis trazer toneladas remos de comida para comer. Os zumbis assistir em choque quando Remos consome grandes quantidades de lojas de Thriller Bark e ainda quer mais comida. Moriah diz Remos quem ele é eo que ele é agora seu assecla mas Remos declara que ele será rei do pirata e começa a quebrar fora do freezer para grande espanto dos zumbis. Na mansão, Moriah pede Perona onde Remos passou, e ela responde que ele subiu no mastro. Alguns zumbis reclamam que não pode deixar Remos vagar pela ilha, como ele é muito perigoso, mas Moriah simplesmente responde que uma vez que têm Remos agora, eles serão capazes de adquirir as sombras das pessoas mais poderosas e criar zumbis mais especiais. Moriah diz Hogback que ele terá que criar corpos melhores para os zumbis, e ele diz para deixá-la até ele. De repente, Hildon voa dentro, dizer que há um problema. Hildon afirma que as três pessoas que perderam suas sombras (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji e) ter tudo acordado e estão se aproximando. Hildon continua, dizendo que eles parecem estar conectado à Brook e que eles sabem como purificar zumbis. Devido a isso, o zumbi estão com medo e correndo por aí. Hogback diz que a surpresa, selvagem, e do soldado zumbis não poderia coincidir com os chapéus de palha, mesmo sem sal, e que eles precisam para obter os zumbis gerais para lutar. Hogback pergunta o que Absalão está fazendo, mas Hildon diz que a maioria dos zumbis gerais estão a frequentar sua cerimônia de casamento. Perona ri, dizendo que eles não precisam de pedir Absalão nada. Ela afirma que eles só precisam de enfraquecer os chapéus de palha com seus fantasmas para que os zumbis soldado pode tirá-los. Perona promete recuperá-los, e diz Hogback para ir fazer corpos para as sombras que capturaram. Perona, em seguida, sai, e Hogback diz que está feliz por eles tê-la ao seu lado. Hogback diz Moriah que está tudo bem, e Moriah diz que é chato, mesmo que Hogback afirma que ele não teria sequer fez nada de qualquer maneira. Moriah decide ficar e jogar com remos por um tempo, e uma vez que Absalão está indisposto, Hogback pede dois zumbis para si mesmo. Luffy mais tarde atinge Moriah e exige sombras a de todos retorno e que ele vai chutar o traseiro de Moriah, levando Moriah para perguntar como exatamente Luffy vai fazer isso e mesmo se Luffy bate nele ou até mesmo mata as sombras não vai voltar a menos que ele ordena que eles façam assim. Luffy eleva-se para o Gomu Gomu no Pistol apenas para tê-lo bloqueado pela sombra de Moriah, sua Doppelman duplicado. Moriah então diz a Luffy que, no passado, ele estava muito confiante demais em sua própria capacidade e ambição e aprendeu a importância de ter subordinados fortes assim que seu poder pode fazê-lo rei pirata sem se ter que levantar um dedo. Luffy retruca que ele será rei do pirata e Moriah revela que um mestre de sombra às vezes pode deixar uma vontade muito forte para trás, mas ainda é apenas uma questão de tempo até que se desvanece e eles se tornam um outro zombie obediente. A sombra de Moriah se transforma em vários bastões pretos para bloquear ataques de Luffy e, em seguida, começa a mordê-lo fazendo Moriah perguntar como isso é "chutar a minha bunda?". Luffy pula para dentro do congelador causando Moriah pensar Luffy está tentando escapar apenas para Luffy lançar um Gomu Gomu no Stamp através da borda Moriah está sentando-se, quebrando-o, e bater Moria pela primeira vez. Moriah, em seguida, comanda a Remos fúria através Thriller Bark, montar os chapéus de palha, vencê-los e colocá-los em seu navio. Luffy então começa a persegui depois de um Moria sorrindo. Ele leva Luffy nas profundezas da floresta de Thriller Bark e depois muda com Doppelman o momento Luffy pegou. Doppleman em seguida, deixa Luffy no meio da floresta e volta para os pés de Moriah. Moriah e Kuma thumb|left|260px|Encontro de Kuma e Moriah. De repente, o chão começa a tremer, assustando os chapéus de palha e remos. Um zumbi grita que eles poderiam começar a ver pedaços de luz solar. Eles logo chegar à conclusão de que Remos tinha acidentalmente movido Thriller Bark fora do Triângulo Florian devido ao seu andar mais cedo. Uma série de zumbis correr para o quarto de Moriah, alertando-o da situação. Moriah diz a eles que ele não se importava como eles eram piratas, vela, onde quer que eles queriam. Ele afirma que ele tem assuntos muito importantes para lidar com e começa a conversar com o visitante, Bartholomew Kuma. Moriah fala com Kuma, dizendo que Kuma foi o único Shichibukai que realizou os desejos do governo mundial. Kuma pede Moriah onde ele gostaria de ir para um feriado. Moriah lhe diz nada, dizendo que ele já sabia da habilidade especial de Kuma. Os zumbis olhar no com admiração para o gigante Shichibukai. Kuma afirma que ele tinha um relatório para entregar. Devido à derrota de Crocodile, o Governo Mundial tivesse que escolher um sucessor. Moriah comenta que havia um monte de piratas que passar e pede que o pirata foi sorte. Kuma revela o mais recente Shichibukai, Marshall D. Teach. Moriah afirma que ele não tinha conhecimento de um homem chamado "Teach" ou "Barba Negra". Ele questiona a generosidade e depois de obter uma resposta de "Zero", ele comenta que Blackbeard tinha deve ter feito uma proeza capaz de conseguir o Governo Mundial notá-lo. Moriah ri, dizendo que o mundo estava em equilíbrio mais uma vez. No entanto, Kuma com um rosto severo revela que ele sente de outra forma e diz que o Governo Mundial estava em causa. Ele fala sobre a recente incidente Enies Lobby, revelando que o Governo Mundial tinha mantido recentemente fechar abas sobre o Chapéu de Palha. Eles concluíram que, se eles seguiram o Log Pose de água 7 a Ilha dos Homens-Peixe, eles iriam provavelmente acabar em Thriller Bark. Ele então revela que o Governo Mundial teme que outro Shichibukai poderia cair para o Chapéu de Palha. Enfurecido, Moriah agarra Kuma e pergunta se tudo Kuma chegou a fazer era "proteger" Moriá. Kuma diz que ele ficaria feliz em prestar assistência se necessário. Este ultrajes Moriah ainda mais, gritando com Kuma, perguntando se ele sabia quem ele era. Os zumbis de ficar aterrorizados da fúria de seu mestre. Moriah afirma que ele nunca poderia ser derrotado por uma tripulação de tais inexperiência. Kuma diz que a batalha não tinha determinado resultado, dizendo que que poderia ter sonhado de CP9 Rob Lucci ser derrotado. Moriah, ainda furioso, pede Kuma que a razão pela qual há dois Shichibukai em Thriller Bark foi porque o Governo Mundial estava com medo que Moriah perderia. Kuma simplesmente diz que ele estava aqui para entregar um relatório e não tinha ordens para participar na batalha. Moriah grita que Kuma sentar e assistir a batalha e que ele poderia entregar um relatório de volta para os tolos mimados, que os piratas que tinham conseguido despistar o Governo agora faziam parte do Exército Moriah Zombie Gekko. Batalha contra os Chapéus de Palha Usando sua técnica de comutação Doppelman, Moriah entra estômago Remos 'e ajuda batalha da gigante contra o Chapéu de Palha. Moriah, em seguida, desafia-los dizendo que se eles podem derrotá-lo ele vai voltar todas as suas sombras. Com seus poderes de Akuma, Moriah ajuda Remos, fazendo sombra e corpo estiramento do gigante durante a batalha. Atacar o Chapéu de Palha com Gomu Gomu no Kane e imediatamente a seguir com Gomu Gomu no Yari, eles são deixados perplexo ao seu súbito aumento no poder e Moriah questão de como ele está esticando. O Shichibukai explica que é um resultado de seu poder de Akuma, Kage Kakumei. Com isso, ele é capaz de alterar a forma de uma sombra; que por sua vez altera a forma da substância. Chopper compara-lo a reverter a natureza, e Moriah demonstra o limite desse poder girando Remos em uma esfera gigante, Remos Ball. Frustrado com a interferência do seu mestre, Remos pede para ele parar de controlá-lo e permitir-se a lutar. Prometendo fornecer Remos com o apoio, eles vão para retomar a luta. Usopp atira Brook fora do Kuwagata, com Nico Robin fazendo-o girar e Nami eletrizante, mas ele só faz pequenos danos a remos e é nocauteado quando Remos revida. Robin tenta usar seus poderes em Moriah, mas ele a ataca com sua sombra e depois muda de lugar com ele, deixando-ataque inútil. Ele então toma a sombra dela, deixando-a inconsciente. Zoro tenta atacar braço 'Remos novamente, mas Remos nocauteia por joelhadas-lo em uma parede. Usopp atira sal de Brook na boca Remos 'com Kuwagata, mas a sombra de Moriah pega e joga-o para fora, quebrando o saco e impedindo-os de usá-lo novamente. Remos tenta pisar Usopp e Nami, mas Pesadelo Luffy chega e recebe-los a segurança em um instante. Para surpresa de Moriah, Luffy de repente se tornou extremamente poderoso e agora era capaz de pousar sucessos maciços em Remos. Enquanto os piratas Rolamentos levar o inconsciente Chapéu de Palha para a segurança, Luffy começa a atacar Remos, e com suas sombras, é muito mais forte do que seu oponente. Moriah tenta escapar, mas Luffy lhe dá um soco para fora com Gomy Gomu Pistola e envia Oars voando com Gomu Gomu no Storm. As sombras deixam o corpo de Luffy, mas ele parece ter vencido. Oars recupera do ataque de Luffy pesadelo. No entanto, o Chapéu de Palha tudo voltar em seus pés, de Luffy para Brook, e lançar um ataque devastador final sobre Remos, que termina com Luffy quebrando uma Gigant Bazooka para o rosto Remos 'de cima, quebrando sua coluna e, finalmente, derrotar o demônio. Gekko Moriah, no entanto, fica fora de momentos de estômago Remos 'mais tarde, e prepara-se para a sua técnica final, Sombras Asgard. Por sugando todas as sombras de todos os zumbis em Thriller Bark, totalizando mil sombras, Moriah se torna um monstro grotesco, tão grande quanto Remos em tamanho, com pernas curtas finas, braços gigantescos, e uma enorme pescoço inchado pulsando com veias. O sol começa a subir é fazer com que todos desespero. Lola e do Chapéu de Palha que perderam suas sombras ficar pacientemente pelo sol ou Moriah para eliminá-los. Enquanto isso, Luffy ativa Gear Second. Moriah tenta atacar Luffy, mas ele se esquiva dos ataques de Moriah. Luffy usa Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket em Moriah e faz com que ele vomitar algumas sombras. Luffy então usa Jet Rocket and Jet Bazooka, causando mais sombras para ser liberado. Moriah começa a perder a consciência e perder o controle das sombras. Luffy começa outro ataque, mas seu ataque é interrompida por Moriah usando tijolos bastão para criar uma gaiola sombra e armadilhas Luffy nele. Em seguida, ele esmaga a gaiola sombra contra uma parede. A gaiola sombra torna-se deformado e cai no chão. Moriah então os planos para esmagar a gaiola por pisar com o pé. Os espectadores gritar para ele parar, mas Moriah os ignora e continua a pisar na gaiola. O braço de Luffy é visto mais tarde fora da gaiola. Moriah diz aos espectadores que é o que vai acontecer se eles desafiar um Shichibukai. Brook e Chopper notar Luffy e gritar seu nome, Luffy então quebra para fora da gaiola sombra e se levanta. Ele diz Moriah que ele não pode sequer sonhar em derrotá-lo porque ele é um Rubberman. thumb|260px|Moriah usando Asgard de Shadow. Luffy ativa Gear Second e Gear Third, ao mesmo tempo, Chopper diz a ele para não exagerar e se ele faz o seu corpo será dilacerada. Ele continua a usar os dois e ataca Moriah com Gomu Gomu no Gigant e Jet Shell. As sombras começar a vazar para fora, mas as forças de Moriah para controlá-los, fechando a boca com as duas mãos. Mais tarde, ele ataca Moriah novamente. Mais sombras vazar de Moriá, e, em seguida, ele cai de costas liberando o restante das sombras. Mas, o sol sendo mais elevada no céu começa a aniquilar todos, sem uma sombra. Antes de desmaiar, ele ironicamente disse Luffy que seu tempo na Thriller Bark é nada comparado com o que ele vai experimentar no Novo Mundo. Ele foi visto deitado inconsciente em um navio, que está sendo dirigida por Absalão e Hogback, e em seu caminho longe de Thriller Bark. Arco Marineford Preparando para Batalha Aparentemente, ele tinha respondido à chamada de Shichibukai para a batalha Barba Branca e está aderindo à guerra, mais tarde mostrado jantar com o outro Shichibukai, com exceção de Jinbe e Boa Hancock, com ataduras na cabeça de sua luta com Luffy e também está vestindo uma pele aparado capa agora. Batalha em Marineford Ele mostrou-lhe em Marineford ao lado de Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk e Boa Hancock, pronto para a batalha adiante. Ele ficou surpreso ao saber que Portgas D. Ace é o filho de Roger. Ao descobrir que Remos Jr. está sob o comando do Barba Branca, Moriah manifestou interesse em assumir o cadáver do gigante. Por esta razão, quando Doflamingo corta a perna direita do gigante com seus poderes, Moriah fica irritado com ele, e decide terminar pequeno remos Jr., utilizando uma lâmina de sombra, a fim de alcançar este objetivo. thumb|left|260px|Moriah convoca seu exército de zumbis. Quando Luffy e seus companheiros Impel Down fugitivos cair do céu e no campo de batalha, Moriah é visto gritando título de Luffy em fúria aparente. Em seguida, ele tenta ter seus zumbis lutar Luffy dizendo que ele quer usar a sombra de Luffy para reanimar Remos Jr , só para ter Jinbe espirrar-los com água salgada e reduzi-los a corpos sem vida. Quando ele descobre que o pai de Luffy não é outro senão Dragão, ele é absolutamente sem palavras, sendo o único Shichibukai que ser assim. Em seguida, ele tenta lutar Jinbe e tomar a sua sombra, embora Jinbe consegue fugir e atacar Moriah com facilidade apesar Moriah aumentando-se com as sombras de marinheiros. Ele começa a crescer mais e mais forte, como fez em Thriller Bark elevando-se sobre Jinbe. Ele então toma suas grandes tesouras e separa-los em um par de espadas. Ele diz a Jinbe ele vai adicionar a sua sombra e começa o ataque, cortando descontroladamente mas é incapaz de bater o seu adversário. Ele mostra surpresa sobre o quão rápido Jinbe é capaz de se mover para seu tamanho. Jinbe então ataca de volta, atingindo-o na garganta. Este ataque pára Moriah em suas trilhas e faz com que ele expelir suas sombras recém-absorvidos, encolhendo recuar ao tamanho normal. Jinbe então sai, deixando Moriah furioso. thumb|260px|Jinbe vs Moriah. Ele é visto mais tarde provocando Piratas do Barba Branca 'capitão esquadrão 10 Curiel em uma luta no campo de batalha, afirmando que ele gostaria de ver Barba Branca morrer durante a guerra. Quando Barba Branca fica esfaqueado por Squard, Moriah foi visto com um olhar de prazer em seu rosto. Na praça, Moriah lutou Piratas do Barba Branca e seus aliados até Barba Branca criou uma fissura para separar os piratas e os marines. Quando Barba Branca encontrou seu fim nas mãos dos Piratas do Barba Negra, Moriah é visto sorrindo, sendo fiel à sua declaração anterior de desfrutar de ver morrer Barba Branca. Após Shanks chega com o propósito de trazer a guerra a um fim, Moriah continua a sorrir, ficando em uma pilha uma pilha de cadáveres. Quando Sengoku afirma que a guerra acabou, ele fica para baixo junto com o resto do Shichibukai e marinheiros. Depois da Guerra thumb|left|260px|Moriah vs Doflamingo e os Pacifistas Após a guerra, Moriah é visto nas ruas estreitas do distrito de Marineford sendo brutalmente atacados por Doflamingo e um grupo de Pacifista porque, de acordo com o primeiro, Moriah foi considerado muito fraco para continuar servindo como um Shichibukai, e que seria melhor se ele foi eliminado aqui com o mundo acreditando que ele já morreram na guerra. Quando as perguntas Moriah se a ordem era de Sengoku, Doflamingo sorridente zomba "maior do que". Perona mais tarde afirma que um artigo de jornal afirma que ele morreu na guerra, embora Mihawk questiona a validade do presente como ele recorda que Moriah estava vivo no final da batalha, desconhecendo o fato de que Doflamingo foi condenada a matá-lo. Mais tarde é revelado que Moriah desapareceu antes Doflamingo poderia entregar o golpe mortal. Ao discutir o incidente com uma figura misteriosa, Doflamingo se pergunta se a capacidade Akuma de Moriah poderia ser a causa de seu desaparecimento, mas seu misterioso interlocutor tem dúvidas sobre isso. No entanto, Doflamingo afirmou que Moriah ficou gravemente ferido e morrer, não importa o que ele fez. Durante o Timeskip Apesar das afirmações de Doflamingo, várias pessoas relataram terem visto Gekko Moriah vivo. Ele está atualmente escondido em algum lugar no Novo Mundo. Maiores Batalhas *Gekko Moriah vs. Kaido (passado, não mostrado) *Gekko Moriah (com Doppleman) vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Gekko Moriah e Oars vs. Piratas do Chapéu de Palha (menos Luffy) e Brook **Gekko Moriah vs. Nico Robin *Gekko Moriah e Oars vs. Nightmare Luffy *Gekko Moriah vs. Chapéu de Palha *Gekko Moriah (forma Asgard Shadow) vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Shichibukai e Marinha vs. Piratas do Barba Branca e Aliados. *Gekko Moriah, Bartholomew Kuma e Donquixote Doflamingo vs Little Oars Jr. **Gekko Moriah vs. Jinbe **Gekko Moriah vs. Curiel *Gekko Moriah vs. Donquixote Doflamingo e vários Pacifista. No Início de One Piece Em One Piece Green: Secret Pieces foram revelados os primeiros conceitos de Moriah. Podemos ver como Moriah sofreu muitas transformações antes de chegar a sua aparência oficial. Uma imagem mostra-nos um conceito inicial de Moriah que não se parece em nada com sua aparência atual, com ele usando uma máscara estranha e um capuz, Moriah era suposto ser um pastor que tinha uma personalidade dividida, e mesmo depois de sua aparência tornou-se mais perto do que do que ele é agora, seu cenário era um conspirador que fazia armadilhas. Questões de Tradução e Dublagem Na descrição personagens e resumo do Volume 47 (página 5) Moriah é indicado como 元 七 武 海 "moto Shichibukai", que pode ser traduzido como "ex-Shichibukai", que é impreciso. No entanto, esta nunca apareceu nos capítulos reais. Outro erro comum é que seu apelido é acreditado para ser o Rei das Profundezas. Na realidade, o nome completo para o Shichibukai é "Abaixo Rei Seven Seas Armadas". Era a parte "Abaixo King" que causou confusão para muitas pessoas, dando assim a impressão de que "Abaixo King", ou "King of the Depths", é seu apelido. Também é possível que o nome do personagem faz referência ao romance "A Ilha do Dr. Moreau", de HG Wells, em que um homem fica preso em uma ilha em que um cientista pelo nome de Doutor Moreau faz experimentos, criando monstros por misturando partes do corpo de animais e homens. As semelhanças entre o enredo do romance e os elementos do arco Thriller Bark, juntamente com os nomes que soam semelhantes dos mestres das ilhas, parecem confirmar a idéia de que, pelo menos em parte, o nome de Moriah é uma referência a Moreau. Seu sobrenome não é apenas com base na palavra japonesa para o luar, Gekkou, dado o seu tema pesadelo, mas também é um trocadilho com a palavra gecko. Além disso, Mori é latim para "morrer". Diferenças Entre Anime e Mangá No anime, Jinbe alegou que a dependência da Moriah em absorver sombra de outras pessoas realmente não torná-lo mais forte no Mangá essa frase não foi dita. Curiosidades *Em uma série que geralmente se orgulha de continuidade e previsão, Moriah tem a duvidosa honra de ter alguns dos mais notáveis discrepâncias no enredo de One Piece em torno dele, ou seja, seu poder e as contradições das regras que lhe são dadas. Apesar de serem bem aproveitadas são apenas no anime, Oda ignorou as regras em pelo menos uma ocasião, mais notavelmente durante a Batalha de Marineford quando ele convoca zumbis em seu auxílio. **Qualquer pessoa cuja sombra é tomada morreria à luz do sol, mas as sombras foram tomadas no campo de batalha, onde os seus proprietários não seriam capaz de evitar a luz solar. Isso transformaria os zumbis em cadáveres novamente desde a sombra deixar o zumbi quando o proprietário original morre, mas nenhum perdeu sua sombra. **Como as baixas recentes não devem possuir a miríade de pontos e cicatrizes que eles têm, que normalmente se originam de cirurgias de Hogback para tornar os cadáveres funcionais. Mesmo se fossem de outra forma desmembrado antes de sua morte, Hogback não estava lá para recolocar seus membros ou costurar outros ferimentos. No entanto, este pode ter sido apenas uma escolha de estilo de arte, uma vez que todos os seus zumbis são assim. **Eles levantaram-se do gelo, que foi feito por Aokiji de uma parte da baía. Zumbis são purificados de suas sombras se entrarem em contacto com o sal, então eles devem ter perdido suas sombras antes que eles foram mesmo ressuscitados. *Em Thriller Bark, disse ele a Luffy que, com a sua força atual, ele perderia sua tripulação. Pouco tempo depois, os Chapéus de palha, de fato, sofreram uma derrota esmagadora e separação no Arquipélago Sabaody, começando assim uma formação período de dois anos para se preparar para o Novo Mundo. *Na quinta pesquisa de popularidade no japão, Gekko Moriah é classificado como o 72º personagem mais popular em One Piece. *No conto de Oscar Wilde o pescador e sua alma, o pescador teve que retirar sua alma cortando sua sombra com um par de tesouras, a fim de viver com as sereias. Apropriadamente, o Chapéu de Palha estavam em seu caminho para a Ilha dos Homens-Peixe antes de suas sombras serem cortadas por Moriah. *Moriah é atualmente o único conhecido Shichibukai (atuais ou antigos) sem uma alcunha conhecida. *Ambas as partes de seu nome podem apoiar o seu tema: Gekko, em japonês significa "lua" (que se adapte seu tema de horror também), soa como a Gecko uma espécie de lagartixa norte-americana, e "Moriah" pode vir de 蠑螈 que pode ser lido como "Imori", que significa "newt". E as letras em negrito de Gek ko Mori ah, o que torna Komori, significa "morcego" em japonês. *Por razões desconhecidas, durante os anos entre a morte de Roger e do arco ocorrendo em Thriller Bark, como Moriah ganhou peso, e seu pescoço foi submetido a um aumento maciço de comprimento. *Gekko Moriah era o mais velho e mais alto dos Shichibukai; tanto dos que agora são passados para Kuma, assumindo que não há novos recrutas transcender-lo. Navegação do Site Categoria:Shichibukai Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Antagonistas da Saga Thriller Bark Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Usuários de Paramecia Categoria:Capitães Piratas Categoria:Personagens da Saga Thriller Bark Categoria:Personagens da Saga Guerra de Marineford Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Ex-Shichibukai Categoria:Personagens do Arco Thriller Bark Categoria:Antagonistas da Saga Guerra de Marineford Categoria:Personagens da Grand Line Categoria:Antagonistas do Arco Thriller Bark Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Combatentes Armados